<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cuddle Bug by katerleegrand</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483872">Cuddle Bug</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/katerleegrand/pseuds/katerleegrand'>katerleegrand</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crushes, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Prompto has a crush on Ignis, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, some mild language</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:42:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/katerleegrand/pseuds/katerleegrand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompto is having a difficult enough time trying to sleep in the same bed as his crush, but that only escalates when he discovers his crush is a...big time cuddler?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prompto Argentum &amp; Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cuddle Bug</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘<em>C’mon brain…please…just let me rest!</em>’</p><p>Counting chocobos, playing King’s Knight, listening to music, even the most elaborate sleeping positions; nothing seemed to bring about the elusive sleep. It certainly doesn’t help that Prompto is literally sharing a bed with his long-time crush and the ever most perfect human being: Ignis Scientia.</p><p>Prompto rolls over in the bed for what seems to be the hundredth time and clenches his eyes shut.</p><p>“Damn you, brain…” he hisses.</p><p> “Hmmm…”</p><p>Snapping his eyes open, Prompto turns his head towards his bedmate.</p><p>‘<em>Crap!</em>’</p><p>Prompto holds his breath as Ignis shifts and turns towards the blond. He buries his head into the pillow underneath, hair strewn across the surface. His eyelids flutter ever so slightly but remain closed.</p><p>‘<em>Thank the Gods.</em> <em>Last thing I need to do, wake up Iggy…</em>’ he thinks. The memory of the last time he had done so flashes through his head, making him shudder. If looks could kill…</p><p>Prompto looks at the man for a moment longer, simply admiring him.</p><p>‘<em>How can a human look so perfect even when he’s asleep? …Okay, kinda creepy, Prompto…</em>’</p><p>He snaps his head around and tries to shake away the blossoming feelings, instead focusing on trying to rest, that is until Ignis sighs in his sleep again and unconsciously shifts towards him.</p><p>‘<em>What the?!</em>’</p><p>The normally perfectly poised man flops himself halfway over Prompto with all the grace of a newly hatched chocobo. He wraps his arms around his center and weaves his legs in between the other’s, practically spooning him.</p><p>If Prompto’s mind was restless before, this sudden turn of events sends it into overdrive.</p><p>‘<em>Crap…CRAP, CRAP, CRAP!!</em>’</p><p>Prompto didn’t dare move a muscle; he didn’t even dare to blink, truly terrified of the repercussions of accidentally waking the other man. The advisor nuzzles his head into the crook of Prompto’s neck, his warm breath tickling his skin.</p><p>‘<em>Okay Prompto, don’t panic…just don’t think about it…yeah, don’t think about…about him basically spooning you…how warm he is…about those…strong, strong muscles wrapped around you…his legs entangled in yours…his lips so close to your neck…</em>’</p><p>Biting back a groan, Prompto wriggles slightly in an attempt to free himself, though this only causes the other to tighten his grip.</p><p>The next sound that Ignis lets out makes Prompto freeze again. That sounds like…</p><p>“…Mmmm Prompto…”</p><p>‘<em>Okay, I had to have fallen asleep! This is a dream, just a weird, wonderful dream…</em>’ Prompto decides. Though no matter how many times he pinches his side, he still continues to lay there with Ignis wrapped around him. Eventually though, he decides to accept this new fate, real or not, and allows himself to relax in the other man’s arms.</p><p>***</p><p>The blond man slowly makes his way down the stairs and stumbles slightly with his weary vision. Spotting Gladio on one of the lavish sofas decorating the lobby, he walks towards him, willing his body to work. He rubs his eyes and yawns loudly, plopping down next to the taller man.</p><p>Gladio looks up from his phone and almost does a double take at the burnt-out ray of sunshine that landed next to him.</p><p>“Geez kid, you look like crap.”</p><p>“Thanks, Gladio,” Prompto responds dryly. “I didn’t sleep at all last night…”</p><p>“Huh, any reason why?”</p><p>Not seeing any good way to explain last night’s predicament, Prompto simply shrugs.</p><p>“Iggy didn’t get on top of you last night, did he?”</p><p>Prompto looks up at Gladio with wide eyes, giving the other his answer and causing him to laugh.</p><p>“Hehe, probably should have warned ya. You wouldn’t think it, but Iggy’s quite the cuddle bug. Guess it’s just his way of compensating for being so uptight all day. Don’t tell him, though. He’d never live it down.”</p><p>“Ohh…heh…that explains a lot.” Prompto tries not to show the embarrassment on his face. None of the others knew about his secret crush, and he would certainly like to keep it that way.</p><p>As if on que, Ignis appears on the stairs with Noctis in tow.</p><p>“Morning,” Noctis mumbles as he walks towards them, obviously tired, as well.</p><p>“Back at ya,” Prompto responds, stifling a yawn.</p><p>Ignis looks towards him and immediately, his face shifts to concern. “Are you alright, Prompto? You look unwell.”</p><p>“I’m fine, Iggy, don’t worry! Just didn’t sleep well last night,” Prompto offers a little too quickly and avoids his eye.</p><p>“Hmm…If you’re certain…” Ignis replies, though not exactly believing him.</p><p>“Well,” Prompto addresses the others, “We had better get going. Got a lot to do today!” At this, the blond rushes out of the lobby towards the parking lot, not bothering to wait for the others.</p><p>The other three stand and watch him go, all slightly shocked. Ignis turns to Gladio, still frowning. “Is it just me, or is he acting a bit odd today?”</p><p>“Who’s to say Iggy. I wouldn’t think too much about it,” Gladio offers him a smile.</p><p>Ignis raises a brow, though chooses not to press.</p><p>“Very well.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I have this headcanon that surprisingly, Ignis is the biggest cuddler of the group. You might think Prompto, or even Noctis, but nope, it's Ignis. My theory is that due to him being so pent up and proper during the day, his subconscious mind just throws that out the window at every chance it gets and looses all inhibitions. Thus, this fic was born. I just had to make it Ignis x Prompto too, because let's be real, that pairing needs more love!</p><p>Anyways, hope you all are having a good morning, day or night wherever you are!</p><p>Follow me on Twitter @katerleegrand for more FFXV content, memes and pictures of my cats :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>